Susanoo
Susanoo znany jako "Bóg nawałnic" lub "Burzliwy bóg męstwa", jest trzecią umiejętnością otrzymaną przez Mangekyō Sharingana dla tych, którzy obudzili jutsu Tsukuyomi - które symbolizuje "ciemność duchowego świata" i Amaterasu - które oznacza "Bogini dnia". Tworzy gigantyczną, humanoidalną istotę, która ochrania użytkownika. Jako jedna z najsilniejszych jutsu otrzymanych dla osób, którzy posiedli Mangekyō Sharingana, pożera mnóstwo czakry użytkownika, a nawet jego życie. Przegląd Według Tobiego, aktywowanie Susanoo dla użytkownika Sharingana jest rzadkością. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych jutsu otrzymanych przez Mangekyō Sharingana, oczy jak i ciało użytkownika są nadwyrężone podczas używania Susanoo, ponieważ zużywa dużą ilość czakry. Sasuke opisał ją jako ból w każdej komórce swojego ciała, co zwiększyło intensywność tylko po przedłużonym użytkowaniu. Susanoo jest formowane poprzez materializację czakry użytkownika i różni się przez to w wyglądzie i kolorze. Chociaż otacza użytkownika, ale mogą poruszać się wewnątrz istoty i używać jutsu, jak również materializować pozostałe części humanoidalnej istoty - zależy to od sytuacji. Pomimo imponujących możliwości defensywnych Susanoo, ochrona jaką obdarza użytkownika nie jest ostateczna. Użytkownik może zostać wyrzucony z górnej połowy przez wroga manipulącego substancją pod Susanoo. Zostało pokazane, gdy Gaara użył swojego piasku, aby odepchnąć Madarę z dala od Susanoo. Także potężny atak będzie skutkował obrażeniami, wyjątkowo podczas rozwoju techniki. Jednym znanym sposobem zaatakowania użytkownika Susanoo jest wyciągnięcie go z tej technik i wtedy zaatakować, związać, a potem ograniczyć jego ruchy albo złamać obronę przytłaczając siłą. Użytkownicy Susanoo również są podatni na ataki, które nie zadając fizycznych obrażeń, jak to w przypadku silnych świateł i dźwięku, które mogą zmniejszyć utrzymanie Susanoo. Genjutsu oparte na dźwięku może ominąć obronę Susanoo. Rozwój Każde Susanoo przechodzi przez kilka różnych form, które użytkownik może zmieniać według własnej woli, a nawet pominąć etap pomiędzy formami. Rozwój tych form najlepiej był pokazany, gdy Sasuke uczył się używania techniki, zyskując dodatkowe formy, w której kontrola zwiększała się. W najwcześniejszej formie, użytkownicy mogą tylko materializować część szkieletu Susanoo. Mniejsza klatki piersiowej Susanoo jest zasadniczo stworzone pierwsze, zapewniając ochronę, która może zostać złamana lub stopiona. Również może zostać uformowana ręka, która czasem jest połączona do tej klatki piersiowej i wtedy użyto do interakcji z otoczeniem Możliwe jest użycie jednej z broni Susanoo korzystając z we wcześniej wspomnianej ręki, a nawet zmienić jej rozmiar w zależności od potrzeb. Podczas pierwszego tworzenia, Susanoo materializuje się wokół użytkownika jako aura. Gdy użytkownik zyskuje dodatkową kontrolę, muskuły i skóra zaczynają się pojawiać na kościach, co stopniowo kończy pełną strukturę szkieletową. Dopiero gdy Susanoo jest w pełni rozwinięte i przez to, użytkownik jest całkowicie otoczony, słabości i formy szkieletu są nareszcie są wyeliminowane. Powinno zostać zauważone, kiedy Susanoo może pojawiać się za użytkownikiem, zamiast otaczania go. Użytkownik może zmieniać wielkość, żeby dopasować się do obecnej sytuacji. Ostatecznie, Susanoo rozwija się do kompletnej formy wojownika, gdzie jego skóra, pancerz i ostateczny arsenał broni są zmaterializowane w całości. Na tym etapie, może zakorzenić przeciwnika do powierzchni, powstrzymując przeciwników od siłowego przeniesienia ich, chyba że mogą przedostać się przez liczne warstwy Susanoo. W swojej finalnej formie, ten pełny humanidalny kształt jest co więcej rozszerzony przez drugą warstwę pancerza, która powoduje, że Susanoo przypomina yamabushi. Wersja Itachiego Susanoo Itachiego w mandze jest żółte, a w anime czerwone. Ze wszystkich znanych Susanoo, to Itachiego wygląda bardziej ludzko. Ponieważ jest widziane w kompletnej formie, ma normalną twarz z czymś co przypomina wycieniowane włosy. Jedyną osoblistością, którą przedstawia jest dodatek na brodzie przypominający fałszywą brodę faraona. Gdy jest w finalnej formie, pancerz który otacza Susanoo Itachiego przypomina długonosego tengu noszącego parę kolczyków maganta. Jego prawe rece zdobywają opancerzenie, co daje wrażenie łuszczenia się. W dodatku do jego drugiej, prawej ręce, Susanoo Itachiego zostało pokazane z drugą lewą rękę w niekompletnej formie. Również Itachi pokazał umiejętność materializacji części Susanoo, takich jak klatka piersiowa lub ręka, jeżeli sytuacja tego wymaga. W swojej lewej ręce, Susanoo Itachiego trzyma Lustro Yata tarczę, która zostaje obdarzona wszystkimi transofmracjami żywiołu, pozwalając na zmianę swoich właściwości zależnie od ataku jaki otrzyma i tym samym neutralizując go. W swoich prawych rękach trzyma Miecz Totsuka, który jest odmianą miecza Kusanagi i jest schowany w pojemniku sake trzymany przez trzecią rękę rosnąca od prawego przedramienia Susanoo. Jest eteryczną bronią ze wzmocnionym ostrzem zdolnym do zapieczętowania każdego kogo przebije. Ofiary miecza znajdują się pod wpływem genjutsu "świata pijanych snów" na całą wieczność. Zetsu powiedział, że Miecz Totsuka połączony z lusterem Yata zasadniczo sprawia, że Susanoo Itachiego jest niezwyciężone. Dla długodystansowych ataków, może używać Yasaka no Magatama, która zostaje użyta, gdy trzy tomoe czakry są związane z jedną, okrągłą nicią i zostają wystrzelone jako pocisk lub kilka nawleczonych tomoe na nici czakry, które oddalają się i pojedynczo wystrzeliwują. Również jest w stanie używać wariacji ogólnej broni wszystkich Susanoo, miecza przypominającego zakrzywiony sztylet w swojej niekompletnej formie. Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Itachiego.png|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Itachiego. Niekompletne Susanoo Itachiego.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Itachiego. Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego formujące się.png|Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego formujące się. Czterorękie kompletne Susanoo Itachiego formujące się.png|Czterorękie kompletne Susanoo Itachiego formujące się. Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego.png|Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego. Finalne Susanoo Itachiego.png|Finalne Susanoo Itachiego. Wersja Sasuke Susanoo Sasuke jest fioletowe w mandze, podczas gdy jest przedstawiane jako purpurowe w anime. W swoim niekompletnym stadium, jego Susanoo posiada miecz, choć w kompletnej formie ma łuk, który służy jednocześnie jako broń i tarcza. Jest w stanie tworzyć strzały czakry do używania z łukiem poprzez kulę trzymaną przez trzecią rękę, które mogą zostać wystrzelone z taką prędkością, że uniknięcie ich jest niemal niemożliwe. Może również użyć strzał jako prowizorycznej broni do walki wręcz. W swojej finalnej formie, kula Susanoo zmienia się w czarne płomienie Amaterasu, którymi Sasuke jest w stanie manipulować różnymi formami używając Uwolnienia Płomieni: Kagutsuchi i jego łuk rośnie, przybierając formę bardziej zbliżoną do tarczy. Sasuke jest w stanie przełączać pomiędzy różnymi broniami Susanoo bez względu na stadium, w którym się znajduje. Rozwój Susanoo Sasuke jest związany z intensywnym uczuciem nienawiści; kiedy rozgniewany jest słowami lub działaniami przeciwników, Susanoo rośnie w mocy. Zauważono zatem, że jego Susanoo jest znacznie ciemniejsze w porównaniu do Itachiego. Zarówno w niekompletnej i kompletnej formie ma bardziej demonicznych wygląd w kontraście do Itachiego, który ma bardziej "normalny" ludzi wyglad, posiadając rogi, długi dodatek na brodzie i wrogi uśmiech. W swojej finalnej formie, posiada również wystrzępione zęby wokół swojego kaptura (w przeciwieństwie do Itachiego, którego Susanoo zawiera proste zęby) i kolczyki magatama. W dodatku do jego drugiej prawej ręki, Susanoo Sasuke zostało pokazane z drugą lewą ręką w swojej niekompletnej formie. Po zyskaniu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana przez Sasuke, druga warstwa pancerza zmienia swój wygląd. Usta na pancerzu przyjmują kształt dzioba, dając mu groźniejszy wygląd. Skóra na prawej ręce i dłoni zyskują dodatkowe opancerzenie, co daje im wrażenie łuszczenia się, a pancerz sam w sobie staje się bardziej upiorny. Kula jest teraz całkowicie zrobiona z płomieni Amaterasu i strzały są, przynajmniej pozornie pokryte płomieniami, co widać, gdy jedna z nich przebiła Białego Zetsu i podpaliła go. Sasuke może również rzucać płomieniami w kształcie tomoe, stawiając przeciwników w ogniu. Po uzyskaniu Rinnegana Sasuke wykształcił Susanoo podobne do wersji Madary, z wykształconymi nogami.Wytworzył tagże skrzydła umożliwiające lot. Dodatkowo dzięki Rinneganowi Sasuke jego Susanoo może chronić przed wpływem Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Sasuke.png|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Sasuke. Niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke. Czterorękie niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke.png|Czterorękie niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke. Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke.jpg|Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke. Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke z widocznym dolnym ciałem.png|Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke z widocznym dolnym ciałem. Finalne Susanoo Sasuke w anime.jpg|Finalne Susanoo Sasuke. Finalne Susanoo Sasuke.png|Finalne Susanoo Sasuke (wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z ustabilizowaną czakrą.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z ustabilizowaną czakrą. Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z czakrą ogoniastych bestii.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z czakrą ogoniastych bestii. Wersja Madary Jako pierwszy z Uchihów, którzy przebudzili Mangekyō Sharingana, Madara obudził własne Susanoo po przebudzeniu umiejętności w obu swych oczach i również jest w stanie używać go podczas aktywnego Rinnegana. Jego kolor jest niebieski. Co nie jest widziane w innych wersjach, Susanoo Madary posiada kompletne ciało, włączając niższą połowę i nogi, które są widziane gdy wychodzi z powierzchni, jak również dwa całkowite osobne strony, które są połączone wzdłuż kręgosłupa, z których każda ma parę rąk i unikalną twarz. Jedna z tych twarzy ma wydłużone kły w dolnej części żuchwy i dwa kły wyrastające z wcześniej wspomnianej żuchwy. Inna szczęka ma za to podobnie wydłużone kły w górnej żuchwie, jak również jeden róg wyrastający z czoła. Gdy wychodzi z ziemi, jego stopy, z których każda stopa ma sześć palców są ukierunkowane według wydłużonych dolnych zębów. Madara różnie zademonstrował umiejętność unoszenia się wewnątrz Susanoo, gdy w pełni wychodzi z powierzchni. Prawa ręka z każdej strony trzyma falujące ostrze, a Susanoo samo w sobie wydaje się brać udział w niektórych technikach Madary, co było widziane, gdy wykonywał ręczne pieczęcie w momencie ściągania dwóch meteorytów. Również jest w stanie używać potężnej Yasaki Magatamy jako ataku dalekodystansowego, tworząc nić magatam, które może zostać wystrzelony na przeciwników. Madara pokazał również umiejętność łączenia tej techniki z Tajū Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu, żeby stworzyć mnóstwo eterycznych wojowników. Finalne Susanoo Madary jest ogromną konstrukcją z zasłoniętymi ustami i z ciałem podobny do formy pełnego ciała. Zewnętrzny pancerz, który zasadniczo przypomina zbroję podobną do tengu z charakterystycznym kapeluszem z czymś w rodzaju zdobienia na czole, jest podzielony w środku do dołu, gdzie pokazany jest na dole Susanoo. Wraz z tym pancerzem, który wydaje się bardziej wodnisty od innych zwanych Susanoo, pojawiają się dziury na końcu. Również ma cztery opancerzone ręce, z których ręce dwie trzymają faliste ostrza. Po stabilizacji czakry ostatecznej formy, oczodoły znajdują się wcześniej stając się bardziej wyraziste z liniami lecącymi z boku do góry. Zyskuje tradycyjny długi nos tengu, który w przypadku Susanoo Madary jest bardziej kanciasty w porównaniu do Itachiego czy Sasuke. Usta są również wycięte, z dwoma liniami biegnącymi do przestrzeni podbródka i nosi szatę, spiczaste buty i pancerz na ramionach i talii. Susanoo Madary posiada również "włosy" w tej formie, które są związane po bokach. Tylni zestaw rąk, który jest ciągle opancerzony, rozszerza się do góry jak skrzydła, a przedni traci opancerzenie i są w pewnym sensie mniejsze od opancerzonych rąk. Faliste ostrza są zastąpione przez prostą katanę, która jest trzymana wewnątrz dłoni tylnych rąk Susanoo na przedramieniu. W tej formie, jeden zamach katany jest wystarczający do zniszczenia całej góry. Wewnątrz Madary, moc jego Susanoo jest porównywalna do ogoniastych bestii. Ta forma Susanoo Madary może także połączyć się z ogoniastą bestią, tworząc wokół stworzenia pancerz. Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Madary.png|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Madary. Niekompletne Susanoo Madary.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Madary. Niekompletne Susanoo Madary z widocznym dolnym ciałem.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Madary z widocznym dolnym ciałem. Kompletne Susanoo Madary.png|Kompletne Susanoo Madary. Klony Madary używające Susanoo.png|Klony Madary używające Susanoo. Ostateczne Susanoo Madary stabilizującą się czakrą.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Madary stabilizującą się czakrą. Ostateczne Susanoo Madary z ustabilizowaną czakrą.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Madary z ustabilizowaną czakrą. Wersja Indry Indra jako pierwszy użytkownik Sharingana i Mangekyō Sharingana, był zdolny do używania Susanoo, które pokazał się w ustalibizowanej formie podczas walki ze swoim młodym bratem Ashurą. Ostateczne Susanoo Indry z ustabilizowaną czakrą.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Indry z ustabilizowaną czakrą. Wersja Kakashiego Po otrzymaniu czakry i Sharingana Obito dzięki uprawieniom, objawia je w obu własnych oczach, Kakashi uzyskał możliwość skorzystania z Susanoo, tworząc go w stabilnej postaci. Jego Susanoo ma charakterystyczny Tengu nos i jest ubrany w strój rodu z samurajów, nosi szatę, grube buty i ochraniacze na ramionach. Konstrukt zawiera czołowy ochraniacz podobnie rpzprowadzając na głowie dwa znaki wypadające na jego jedenej stronie powierzchni, otwór w jego brodzie i pionowa linia rozciągająca się na prawym oku jak blizna Kakashiego. Jego średnia forma pozwala mu na latanie. Ostateczne Susanoo Kakashiego z ustabilizowaną czakrą.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Kakashiego z ustabilizowaną czakrą. Wersja Shisuia Jego Susanoo zostało pokazane tylko w grze Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Jest koloru zielonego, z wydłużonymi dolnymi kłami. Ma zaokrąglone ramiona na których ma wyrostki przypominające ostrza które też są na bokach twarzy, głowie jak i przedramionach. Shisui miał wystarczająco umiejętności by zamanifestować swoje Susanoo w pełnej formie. Jego bronią jest miecz przypominające wiertło. Susanoo Shisuia.png|Susanoo Shisuia. Transformacja Kształtu Madara Uchiha i Sasuke Uchiha wykazali znacznie większą umiejętność z ich Susanoo niż pozostali użytkownicy, do punktów, w których mogą kształtować je wokół całej ogoniastej bestii. Z tego, ogoniasta bestia jest chroniona przed techniką absorpcją czakry zwyskując więcej technik i ochronę bezwzględu na właściwości obronne Susanoo. Również zyskuje białą broń, która jak Madara pokazał może zostać połączona z kulą ogoniastej bestii, które daje kuli moc cięcia i sprawia, że niemożliwym jest złapanie. Kyōsō Enbu.png|Wersja Madary. Susanoo Sasuke połączone z Senninka Jūgo.png|Susanoo Sasuke połączone z Senninka Jūgo. Wersja Sasuke.png|Wersja Sasuke. Broń Jako użytkownicy zwyskują większą kontrolę nad Susanoo, że są w stanie rozszerzyć swą władzę tworząc broń. Jak samo Susanoo, wygląd i umiejętności z objawiających broni różnią się między ludźmi. Dodatkowo, Susanoo staje się bardziej wydajne, również jego broń. Miecz Wszystkim znanym użytkownikom Susanoo są w stanie objawiać przynajmniej jeden miecz dla eterycznego wojownika. Pomimo zminan, z których każdy miecz może ewoluuować wraz z rozwojem Susanoo. * Susanoo Itachiego dzierżył miecz, który podkręcił w naturze i przypominał sztylet lub tantō. Itachi pokazał umiejętność do objawienia tego ostrza, podczas gdy tylko tworząc klatkę piersiową Susanoo i ramiona. Wraz z nim, był w stanie przebić się przez kości Kimimaro, co zostało określone jako trudniejsze niż hartowanie stali. * Susanoo Sasuke jest zdolne do wykorzystywania ostrza przypominającego miecz w postaci niepełnej, która jest władającemu jego pierwotnemu lewemu ramieniu. Sasuke był w stanie go używać do cięcia przez kilka kamiennych fillarów z łatwością. * W pełnej formie Susanoo Sasuke jest w stanie generować ostrza przypominające Ōdachi od kuli w jej drugiej prawej strony, która jest zdolna do przecinania korzeni. * Po osiągnięciu swojej ostatecznej formy, skład kuli czakr posiadanym przez wtórnym prawego ramienia Susanoo Sasuke zmieniono na Amaterasu w czarnych płomieni, z którego Sasuke jest w stanie wykuć ostrze, że pierwotnie prawa ręka dzierży. Ta kula czarnych płomieni jest jak ostrze służące do wytworzenia, następnie może być sparowana nawet w poprzednich postaciach Susanoo. * Kiedy Sasuke posiada swoje utablizowane, ostateczne Susanoo z Kuramą, to dzierżył powlekaną szablę, która wzmacnia przez genjutsu, owładniętego mieczem Nunoboko. * Gdy inaczej ustabilizowanej formie, Susanoo Sasuke dzierży parę katana, w której używa do cięcia meteorytów stworzonych przez Chibaku Tensei. * Susanoo Madary może tworzyć odrębne, faliste ostrza, które przypominały kris. Ostrza były w posiadaniu prawego ramienia obu stronach jego Susanoo w niepełnych i pełnych form, a Madara może zmaterializować jeden albo tylko otoczony aurą Susanoo. W anime, Madara może objawiać miecze we wszystkich czterech ramion Susanoo; ostrze w lewo ślady niebieskiego ognia pod wpływem ziemi może wyzwolić ogromne fale uderzeniowe zdolne do zacierania setki shinobich w jednym ataku. Zostały one pokazane na tyle silne, żeby zablokować złapany ogonami kulę ogoniastej bestii popychane przed nimi drewnianego golema Hashiramy Senju. * Gdy Madara ustabilizował swoje Susanoo w ostatecznej postaci, ostrza bardziej przypominają tradycyjne katany, wraz z osłonkami. Wspominane osłony odbywały z tyłu jego Susanoo, powlekaną broni, podczas gdy same miecze były w posiadaniu jego przednich ramion. Madara mógł dzięki nich przebić się przez szeregi gór. Ostrza mogą być podzielone na kulę ogoniastej bestii podczas jego jego tworzenia, co daje odcięcie zasilenie. Madara uczynił tak, żeby zapobiec Hashiramę Senju chwytający kulę ogonaistej bestii z jego Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu. Niekompletne Susanoo Itachiego z mieczem.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Itachiego z mieczem. Czterorękie niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke z mieczem. Finalne Susanoo Sasuke.png|Susanoo Sasuke z mieczem. Niekompletne Susanoo Madary z mieczem.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Madary z mieczem Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z wzmocnionym mieczem.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z wzmocnionym mieczem Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z ustabilizowaną czakrą.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Sasuke z ustabilizowaną czakrą z mieczem. Miecze Susanoo Madary.png|Miecz Susanoo Madary. Ostateczne Susanoo Madary z ustabilizowaną czakrą z mieczem.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Madary z ustabilizowaną czakrą z mieczem. Łuk W jego wypełnionym stanie, Susanoo Sasuke jest w stanie władając niezwykle kształcie łuku, która objawia się na jego lewnym ramieniu. W swojej drugiej stronie, Susanoo trzyma kulę zdolną do tworzenia strzał, które mogą zostać uchwycone przed przednią prawą rękę Susanoo i wystrzeliwane przez łuk z taką szybkością, że ich uniknięcie jest niemożliwe. Łuk może podwoić jak tarczę na tyle silne, aby wytrzymać ataki. Strzały, które pozornie ze zmiennymi grubościami na podstawie uznania użytkownika, podróżuje na bardzo dużą prędkość i posiada znaczną moc przebijania; dosyć łatwo naruszyć stworzone drzewa przez Uwolnienie Drewna. Nawet Kakashi Hatake, zauważa jego prędkość uzupełnić o bystrym powstrzeganiu Sharingana, był w stanie uniknąć strzałek i zamiast jego zmuszony został do użycia Kamui i wessania ich. Tylko Kabuto Yakushi, wykorzystując Tryb Mędrca, zdołał uniknąć jedną strzałę. Gdy Susanoo Sasuke wkracza w ostatnią fazę, łuk zyskuje znaczny wzrost wielkości, bardziej przypominający tarczę. Po pierwszym wejściu do tego etapu, Sasuke uzyskał dostęp do kuli złożonej z czarnych płomieni, które mogą obawiać się w jakiejkolwiek formie Susanoo; Sasuke później pokazał umiejętność do wytwarzania strzał składające się z czarnych płomieni ze wspomnianej kuli, które może być również używana z łuku Susanoo. Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke.jpg|Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke z łukiem i mieczem. Susanoo Kagutsuchi.png|Susanoo Sasuke z łukiem czarnych płomieni. Indra's Arrow.PNG|Susanoo Sasuke z łukiem błyskawicy. Shurikeny Zbliżone do Yasaka Magatama, wykonując Susanoo może również stworzyć stwardnienie shurikena, widziny przez Kakashiego. Przybiera kształt wzoru Mangekyō Sharingana Kakashiego i jednocześnie podręczny w proporcji do Susanoo, ich inwidualna wielkość jest ogromna. Shuriken Susanoo Kakashiego.png|Shuriken Susanoo Kakashiego. Wpływ * Podobnie do innych zdolności Mangekyō Sharingana, Susanoo zostało wzięte z mitologii: Susanoo jest dzikim bogiem mórz i burz, bratem Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi. Narodził się od Izanagiego myjącego swój nos. Susanoo odziedziczył miecz ojca Totsuka no Tsurugi, którym Izanagi niegdyś zabił swego nowo narodzonego syna, Kagu-Tsuchi gdy jego narodziny spaliły jego matkę, Izanami. Po wygnaniu za nieustające prześladowania Amaterasu, Susanoo odkupił swe winy, gdy użył Totsuki do zabicia węża Yamata no Orochi i zyskał Miecz Kusanagi ze zwłok potwora. Dał później nabyta ostrze Amaterasu w ofercie pokoju. * Wygląd Susanoo jest oparty o Tengu (天狗()), dobrze znanego yokai, który jest powiązany z ascetycznymi praktykami shugendō. W swoich finalnych formach, Susanoo są ubrane w strój praktykującyh shugendō, znanych jako yamabushi, i noszą kaptury przypominające maski tengu, z Itachim i Madarą pojawiającymi się jako długonosymi Hanataka Tengu i Sasuke jako zbliżonego do kruków Karasu Tengu. W japońskich mitach, Susanoo stworzył diabła Amanozako, o którym powiedziano, że jest protoplastą Tengu. * Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡(); dosł. „Ośmioboczne Zwierciadło”) jest jednym z Trzech Imperialnych Regaliów Japonii (三種の神器(), Sanshu no Jingi), wraz z Mieczem Kusanagi i Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉(); dosł. „Zakrzywiony Klejnot Ośmiu Shaku”). Ciekawostki thumb|right|159px|Finalne Susanoo Sasuke. * W anime, finalna forma Susanoo Sasuke ma kilka drobnych zmian: poza posiadaniem pięciu palców zamiast sześciu i prostych zębów, zostało pokazane trzymając gurdę w drugiej prawej ręce zamiast kuli, sprawiając, ze jest bardziej podobne do finalnego Susanoo Itachiego. * Susanoo Sasuke i Itachiego są pokazane w innych kolorach anime, niż w mandze. Jest to spowodowane faktem, że ich Susanoo zostały pokazane w anime przed pokolorowaniem w mandze. * Przed ukończeniem Susanoo Sasuke, można go było dostrzec jako cienista postać w genjutsu, do którego Sasuke umieścił C. * Przestrzeń ust w finalnych formach Sasuke i Itachiego zawsze pojawiają się po prawej stronie twarzy, ale przestrzeń ust nowej wersji Sasuke zamiast tego mieści się po lewej stronie. * Forma Susanoo Sasuke trzymająca łuk dzieli wielkie podobieństwo do Raideen the Brave, jedno z licznych odniesień do Yoshiyukiego Tomino w serii (innymi są techniki Kakuzu zapożyczone z Gundam). * Miecz Totsuka noszony przez Susanoo Itachiego jest uważany za "Miecz Kusanagi", choć jest to popularnie źle tłumaczone, gdyż to całkowite przeciwieństwo Miecza Kusanagi. * U członków klanu zauważono dostęp do Susanoo bez aktywacji ich Mangekyō Sharingana * Podczas bitwy z bossem Sasuke kontra Itachi w Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Susanoo nie pojawia się wokół Itachiego, ale zanim. Jednakże, podczas "przebudzenia", Susanoo pojawia się wokół niego w znacznie mniejszej formie. * W Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, podczas przywoływania klatki piersiowej Susanoo do obrony siebie, Sasuke może również wezwać rękę swojego Susanoo do łapania przeciwników. * Susanoo Itachiego trzyma Miecz Totsuka w gurdzie. Eteryczna broń wewnątrz gurdy może być odniesieniem do hyōtan-kozō, duchowej gurdy z japońskiego folkloru. * Gdy zostało pierwsze pokazane, Susanoo Itachiego miało pięć palców w dłoni. Jednakże potem, zamiast pięciu, miało w sumie sześć palców na ręce, jak wszystkie inne znane Susanoo. * Zarówno Susanoo Itachiego, jak i Sasuke zostały wcześniej zilustrowane tylko z drugą prawą ręką. Jednakże, w rozdziale 579. obydwa zostały pokazane również mając drugie lewe ręce w ich niekompletnych formach. Kategoria:Jutsu